


We Owe You

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy!Geoff, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Office, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, uncle!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan went off to go pick up some McDonald's for his boys just to come back to find them--or more like, listen to them--doing something they shouldn't be doing at work. He then comes in, ready for the attention to be given to him from his "situation" from listening to the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Owe You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic can also be found [Here~ <3](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/92745939298/we-owe-you)

Geoff groaned, closing his eyes, his head tilted back. “Ffffuck, Michael…” he groaned, tighting his fist that was entangled in the ginger’s red curls. There was just a hum as Michael began to bob his head on Geoff’s length, causing the Gent to moan. “Shiitt, you’re gonna make us get caught from the way you’re making me moan… _Oh--_ ”

 

The Lad pulled off of Geoff, wrapping his hand around the elder’s cock, stroking fast and harsh. “Maybe you need to learn how to shut the fuck up, then,” the Lad smiled, kissing the tip of Geoff’s cock.

 

The latter just continued to lean his head back until the chair that he sat in was making it  _impossible_  for Geoff to retreat his body any further in the chair. “Come onnnn, Michaelll--Daddy's so close...,” Geoff groaned earning him a pair of Michael’s soft lips around his cock again, trying to take almost all of Geoff. “So, so close…”

 

Michael was humming, just aiming to please his boyfriend. He circling his index finger and his thumb on the base of Geoff’s cock that he was not able to fit in his mouth and began to rub his wet fingers along the base as well as palming Geoff’s balls earning a stream of moans from the Gent above him. “Fuck, Mich-so-so good, fuck,” Geoff desperately said as he was reaching his climax, biting his to suppress the  _sinful_  moan that he was going to produce as he came down Michael’s throat. The ginger below him coughed, pulling off of Geoff, spitting some of the spunk out of his mouth.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Geoff apologized and Michael shook his head.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m getting better,” the Lad smiled, quickly taking a couple of napkins they had handy and wiping off the spunk that Michael had spit out, also wiping his face.

 

Geoff smiled at the ginger before pulling up on his knees for a deep kiss. “I love you, you asshole.”

 

Michael smiled before saying a “love you too, douchebag.”

 

They began to try and gather themselves back up; Geoff began to tuck himself back in and zipping up his pants while Michael stood up and began to help Geoff out until he let out a small gasp as there was the sound of a jiggling door knob.

 

“Open the door, dicks,” it was the sound of Ryan’s voice and Michael bit his lip. The voice wasn’t the normal, everyday “lovely Ryan” voice that was lowly insane and innocently twisted. This Ryan’s voice was commanding; low and jarring that made Michael shudder. Geoff just smirked as he nodded towards Michael to tell him to listen to Ryan and Michael did so, opening the door to find the well built, muscular man staring at him. Michael’s heart begin to race as he looked into Ryan’s eyes.

 

They were shot--blown out pupils dilated to where the blue was barely even visible anymore. There was a bag of Mcdonald’s in his right hand, the only hand was curled into a tight fist.

 

“Hey, baby,” Geoff smiled, just to be cut off by an “ah, bup bup!” from Ryan.

 

“Don’t even try it, you dick,” Ryan growled, a grin seeping through his tone as he roughly put the McDonald’s down on his desk. Ryan offered to get them McDonald’s and come back so they could work on some things they needed to do in order to catch up. “God, if you guys are gonna fuck around in here while I’m  _gone to get you fucking lunch_ , then maybe you should learn to be more quiet, you assholes,” the tone was rough, but the grin never left. Ryan then pulled Michael close by the shoulders to close the space between them with a harsh kiss. The ginger moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he began to relish the kiss from his second boyfriend.

 

“God, Ryan, I didn’t know it was gonna make you like this…” Geoff softly said as he came to his boys to wrap his arms around both of them, planting a kiss on Ryan’s cheek.

 

“Fucking, I was standing outside--didn’t know what the fuck to do except just sit there and  _listen_  to you guys,” Ryan breathed into Michael’s ear, taking the Lad’s hand and placing it on the sandy blond Gent’s hard crotch. Michael moaned as he felt the bulge in Ryan’s pants.

 

“Fuck, Ry…maybe you should've join us...”

 

“Naw, I would've scared you guys...it was too fucking hot to interrupt." He growled as Michael began to stroke Ryan through the Gent's jeans. "See what you fucking do to me, you two?” Ryan growled and Geoff just kissed the other Gent’s ear, humming softly.

 

“Well, what are you willing to do about it?” Geoff asked as he placed his hand on Ryan’s groin. The latter hissed in response, cursing under his breath.

 

“I think the question you should be asking, dear Geoffrey, is what are  _you two_  willing to do about it?” Ryan could feel the Lad that he was holding shudder and the Gent could not help but grin. “Huh, little Michael? You have something to say?”

 

Michael just bit his lip and closed his eyes in returned. When he first had his relationship with Geoffery, it was almost exactly like a father/son relationship (especially since that’s what they call each other after hours)--they were best friends. However, when Ryan joined the fray, Michael always felt like he was under some type of authority when it came to the second Gent. The way Ryan presented himself almost made Michael that he always needed to submit--which he was not against  _whatsoever_. Ryan would make him shudder with anticipation almost every time he spoke. Geoff always made Michael scream with laughter whenever they joked around. Together, they were perfect.

 

Michael continued his silent treatment, aimlessly continuing to rub against Ryan’s crotch, allowing the man to gain some wonderful friction from his two other lover’s hand until Geoff decided to join into the dirty talk himself.

 

“Answer him, baby boy. You have something to say? You sucking daddy off, I think uncle Ryan wants some attention now…”

 

Michael moaned at the words, his eyes shooting open at the comment. “Oh,  _fuck_  yes. I-I--” Michael was stammering as suddenly Ryan was attacking Michael’s neck with with his rough lips. “G-Geoff--the--the fucking d-oor--”

 

Geoff was smiling at how badly Michael broke as he locked the door to the office. “Come on, baby,” Geoff then said as he guided Ryan to the chair he was once originally sitting in. The Gent grunted as Geoff sat him down, quickly kissing Ryan deeply. “God, I’m sorry, Ry, making you like this--fuck, you’re so hot like this,” Geoff breathlessly whisper against his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Geoff, fucking  _move_ , it’s my turn; you get to have him later,” Michael jokingly said to his boyfriend, trying to push Geoff away playfully. Ryan could only laugh at the sight, but honestly, he loved it when his boyfriends fought over him, even if they were playing. It was such a turn on for him that Ryan bit his lip and exhaled.

 

“Ladies, geez, you’re both ridiculously beautiful now can someone  _please_ blow me already?”

 

Geoff laughed as he got out of Michael’s way and went beside the Gent to immediately start sucking and biting on his earlobes, knowing the exact things that drove the Gent insane. Ryan began to try to suppress his groans between grit teeth as Michael began to undo his pants. The bulge that was pressed against Ryan’s jeans turned into a tent against the loose fabric of his boxers. Michael worked Ryan’s cock through the opening slit of the underwear and bit his lip as he saw Ryan’s cock stand thick and erect.

 

“Come on, doll, hurry up. Don’t want anyone coming in here and catching us do you?” Ryan asked, playfully tossing his hand in Michael’s loose curls, gingerly pressing down to encourage the lad. Michael blushed at the new pet name that Ryan just called him, but he wasted no time and obeyed the Gent by wrapping his lips around the swollen tip, licking around.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Ryan exhaled and Geoff kissed him silent before saying, “I know, isn’t he just  _amazing_?” Ryan nodded, exhaling deep through his nose. Ryan and Geoff, and Hell, especially Michael was exceptionally loud when it came to sex. Ryan was the one who was better at keeping his noises in, however, especially when his mouth was too preoccupied from Geoff kissing him silent as Michael continued to sink his lips down on Ryan’s cock.

 

Michael was exceptionally well when it came to blow jobs, especially due to the fact that both of his boyfriends were pretty good as far as size. It wasn’t as if they had like fucking huge cocks--they were normal sized. However, Michael and Geoff both did admit that Ryan was just a little bit thicker as far as girth and after plenty of experiences with sucking off Ryan, Michael became a pro at it, not even once coughing as he began to deep throat the man. When the tip of Ryan’s cock hit the back of his throat was when Ryan could not help but let a groan escape his nose being the fact that his lips were closed. Geoff began to nip of Ryan’s lip almost in warning.

 

Michael began to palm the Gent’s balls with a slick hand from his drool, rubbing slowly, licking all around the Gent’s shaft, sinking lower and lower on Ryan’s cock.

 

Ryan bit down hard on Geoff’s lips, trying to hold in the  _urge_  to just yell out Michael’s name along with a stream of praises. Michael could tell that Ryan was getting close from the way the Gent’s thighs started to shake, almost threatening to fuck up into Michael’s mouth. The Lad looked up with puppy eyes just to catch a glimpse of his two boyfriends fucking making out. Tongue was becoming visible as the kiss was being heated pass the point of return, the hand that was occupying Michael’s hair then began to caress Geoff’s cheeks, trying to pull him even closer than he already was, as if he could get any closer.

 

Michael found himself being unable to contain the fact that his dick needed some fucking attention,  _now_. He whimpered as he tried to unzip his jeans and began to palm himself through his boxers, desperately trying to jerk himself.

 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Geoff moaned as he finally pulled away from Ryan, Ryan whimpering at the loss of lips against his, but understanding that Michael was probably  _dying_  right now. Geoff knelt beside Michael, kissed his head as he took the Lad in his hand, stroking him at a soft pace, squeezing  _just the right amount_  to make Michael moan loudly against Ryan’s cock.

 

The Gent squirmed and bit his knuckle as he then took his free large hand to grip Michael’s hair, pulling a bit. It was a subconscious sign that he was close. Michael moaned again, but pulled right back down.

 

“Fu-fuck, I’m close, Michael, Geoff--fuck,” Ryan said leaning his head back.

 

Geoff just continued to jerk Michael off, making the lad tremble until a sudden ear nip courtesy of Geoff just sent him over the edge. Michael was known for getting off from biting. He remembers when Gavin playfully bit his fingers and Ryan smacked them both; Michael--because he had a boner after Gavin did that, and Gavin--because Gavin knew that biting was Michael’s kink. Gavin does it to get on the Lad’s nerves.

 

Michael practically screamed against Ryan’s dick as he came, spilling his seed into Geoff’s hand, groaning at how quickly he became overstimulated. “Oh, fuck, my baby boy,” Geoff praised as he was kissing Michael’s temple. Ryan hissed and gulped back a moan as he then was coming in thick spurts down Michael’s throat, the vibrations of Michael’s orgasmic moan sending him over the edge. Michael started to cough again, but swallowed as much as he could as he pulled off of Ryan. Ryan just sat back, slumped as he was coming down from his orgasmic high.

 

“Oh, fuck, see, are you getting better Michael. You didn’t spit this time,” Geoff cooed happily as he then kissed Michael deeply, blushing as he could taste Ryan against Michael’s tongue. He didn’t care. In his opinion, it was way too fucking hot.

 

Ryan was huffing as he began to tuck himself back in and zipped his pants. “God, Michael, that was fucking amazing,” he praised, causing the ginger to blush happily.

 

“I guess I don’t even need lunch anymore, huh?” Michael asked and the Gents just laughed.

 

“Seriously, though, we owe you now, don’t we Michael?” Geoff smiled against the boy’s cheek before they stood back up. Ryan nodded, kissing Michael hastily before the boy could even say anything.

  
Michael could only smile and think about the presents that he was going to receive after the day was over.


End file.
